


The Sanctuary

by vivalamaryyy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Relationships, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamaryyy/pseuds/vivalamaryyy
Summary: Negan is Annabelle's knight in shining leather at a bar called The Sanctuary.





	The Sanctuary

I sit in the bar with my Budweiser in hand, smiling on at my friends sitting next to me. An absolutely adorable couple, they are. I twirl the remnants of my beer in my bottle as I look around at the rest of the bar; everyone’s smiling, laughing, dancing as rock music blared through the speakers. I couldn’t stand it.

“Sherry! Dwight!” I yell over the music, catching their attention.

“What’s up?” Sherry asks me. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to head in early,” I say to them as I run a hand through my auburn hair, turning myself around on the stool to grab my coat. Sherry grabs my arm as I go to put my hand in the sleeve.

“Noooo! No, you’ve gotta stay! We’re your wing people,” she replies. “Annabelle, it’s been three months since things ended with Spencer. He was a fucking ASSHOLE for cheating, and you need to let him go!” Sherry commands. I merely just nod as I finish my beer.

“Stay, girl! We’re going to ensure that you have a good time tonight!” Dwight hollers with a smile. He calls one of the bartenders over, and he orders us three Jameson shots. “We’re loosening you up a bit!”

“A BIT?” I say with a laugh. The three of us clank our glasses together and knock back the dark liquid. I feel the warmth from the whiskey envelop me, and I let out a deep sigh as I smile.

“Good?” Sherry asks, and I nod. “That’s a good girl! Let’s scout the perimeter, babe!” She adds, pulling Dwight off of the bar stool and pulling him into the crowd of people. I sat at the bar with another Budweiser in my small hands, and I feel a hand rest on the small of my back. I turn around and see an incredibly drunk yet familiar face.

“ _Annabelle?_ ” He looks at me with eyes barely open with the most slurred speech I have heard leave his mouth. I roll my eyes as I turn away from him and continue drinking my beer. I place it down with a coaster over it, and grab my coat.

“What are you doing here, Spencer?” I ask myself as I step outside. The man stumbles out of the bar behind me and I lean myself up against the building as I light my cigarette.

"You look _so_ good,” Spencer moans, his eyes darkened with lust. “Anna, I need you back,” he begs, getting too close for comfort. My green eyes roll as I take a long drag from my cigarette.

“What you **_need_** is to wake the fuck up and realize that **you** did this.  And you need a cab home. You’re a mess,” I say to him.

“The hell are you doing?” He asks me as I take my phone out. “Are you seriously calling me a fucking taxi?” He yells. I flick my smoke and begin typing away on my phone.  I look up at the awning to see the name of the bar.   **The Sanctuary.** I'm not thinking of this place so much as a Sanctuary considering who I'm talking to.

“An Uber, but yeah. You are not ready to talk to me about this,” I say as I put my phone away after making the request for the Uber. He leans himself up against me, gripping my hips tightly.

“We don’t have to talk,” He whispers, and I push him away from me.

“You’re unbelievable,” I exclaim as I attempt to go back inside. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back out.

“Anna. You have to miss me just a little.”

“ **Fuck off,**   **Spencer** ,” I say through gritted teeth.

“You’re being a fucking c-“

“If you finish that sentence, you’re not going to have teeth left in that _loud_ _fucking **mouth**_ of yours,” I hear a low drawl from behind me. “Let her go.”

“Hey, old man. This is none of your business,” Spencer says as he loosens his grip on me.

“I’m _making_ her my fucking business. Clearly, she wants nothing to do with you. Just take her kind fucking gesture and go home,” he says as he takes my hand, and lightly pulls me to his side.

“You going home with this guy, Annabelle?” I hear him ask, resulting in me turning around and punching him in the face with my free hand.

“Oh, shit!” I hear the man exclaim from behind me, but I can hear a smile in his voice, followed by a laugh. I watch Spencer’s hand immediately rush to his now bleeding nose, as I shake the pain out of my right hand.

“I think your Uber just got here. Get in it and go the fuck home, Spencer. Or see if you can get it rerouted to Rosita’s place. I’m sure she’s just dying to see you,” I say with gritted teeth, walking back into the bar with my knight in shining armor.

“My, my. I thought I was helping a beautiful damsel in distress...but I was only the innocent bystander of a beautiful badass who didn’t need my help in the first place,” he says as the two of us sit down where I was sitting before.

“No, I’m glad you stepped in. You could very well be helping me hide a dead body instead of sitting in here,” I say to him as I drink what remained of my beer. The man laughed as he took off his black leather jacket.

Underneath the jacket, I saw a broad chest and broad shoulders covered by a white t-shirt, tattoos scattered across his strong arms. This man may be a little bit older than me, but he sure is easy on the eyes. His eyes were a dark brown, but had a glint of mischief in them. I found myself getting lost in them, by then I am pulled out by his beautiful drawl.

“I’m Negan.”

“Annabelle,” I reply as I take my jacket off. The man smiles at me, and I can’t help but smile back because I am simply a sucker for dimples. And his were so prominent that I can see them through his black and grey beard. Absolutely adorable, and unrealistically sexy.

“Hey, Simon!” His voice bellows over the thousands of conversations going on at the bar. The bartender comes over, cleaning the glass he has in his hands.

“What’s up, boss?” Simon asks him.

“Can you get her a Bud Heavy?” Negan asks, and before I can blink, I had another beer in front of me.

“Here you go, darlin’! How about you? Do ya want anything, boss?” Simon asks him.

“I think I’m good for now,” Negan replies, smiling over at me. That killer smile.

“Alright! Let me know when you change your mind,” Simon says as he heads down to the other side of the bar. I thank him and immediately take a big gulp from the bottle.

“He called you _boss_ ,” I say to him as I turn towards him again. “Is that some sort of nickname, or are you “ _ **the boss**_ ”?” I ask him.

“You bet your beautiful self that I am. I own this fuckin’ place! The Sanctuary is my goddamn baby!” He states with a grin. “So, what was the deal with the fuckwad outside?” Negan asks me, making me laugh with his choice of name for him. I take a rather long swig of my beer.

“Spencer’s my ex-boyfriend. We were together for about three years, and then I walked in on him sleeping with some woman in our bed, three months ago,” I say as I finished my beer. “So I kicked him out, bought a new bed, and after tonight, I’ve moved on,” I add, giving him a smile.

“He cheated on you?” He asks me with a laugh and I nod. “What a fucking idiot.”

“Annabelle!” I hear my name yelled over the crowd. I turn around and see Sherry and Dwight walking over to me. “We didn’t find any-oh, who’s this?” Sherry asks as she looks past me at Negan.

“This is Negan,” I say to them. “Spencer was here, and he saved me from committing murder,” I add looking over at him. “Thank you again for that, by the way.”

“That little shit was here?” Dwight asks. “Man, I want nothing more than to hit that fucker in the face,” he says.

“Oh, she did that for you,” Negan states, making Dwight’s eyes go wide. “Called him an Uber and punched him in the face. Pretty awesome.”

“WOOOO!” Sherry yells, pulling me into a hug. “Oh, I’m Sherry, and this is my fiancé Dwight. We’re friends of Annabelle’s. ANYWAYS, WOOOO!” She pulls me off of the bar stool, and tells Dwight and Negan that we’re going to the bathroom.

Sherry pulls me in with her into the one person bathroom. She chuckles a bit as she wraps her arms around me in a drunken hug.

“Sherry, you alright?” I ask her, and she just nods.

“I’m just so happy for you. Very drunk and very happy for you. That guy out there is super hot, and a little older which is also super hot. And you deserve a super hot guy after what you’ve been through. Dwight thinks so, also! AND YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WITH SPENCER!”

“Okay, Okay! Easy, Sher!” I laugh as I give her a play-by-play of what happened. “This guy seems pretty damn nice, though. Right?” I ask her giggling, and she just nods and laughs too.

“He’s probably very experienced,” she says, making me smack her arm with a laugh. “Which you’ll get to find out, I’m sure!”

“Sherry!” I exclaim as the two of us are hunched over in laughter. “Okay, we’re done in here let’s go back.”

The two of us walk back and we see Dwight and Negan hysterically laughing along with Simon. This night won’t be coming to a close anytime soon.

Me, Sherry and Dwight stayed until close, and I smiled as I watched Negan flip all the stools onto the bar top. He got to mine, which I was still sitting on. Negan towered over me as I giggled at his predicament.

“You’re not gonna get up, are ya?” Negan asks me, and I shake my head from side to side. “Okay, here we fucking go!” He says, grinning. With no effort, Negan surprises me by scooping me up bridal style into his arms, and I hear Sherry and Dwight laughing as he whisks me away. I quickly lock my hands behind his neck, throwing my head back laughing. I see Dwight run past us and pick the stool up to flip it onto the table. “Thank you, Dwight!” He says as he walks me over to the pool table and places me down on it.

“You’re a real piece of work,” Negan says as he rests his hands on the pool table on either side of me. I smile as I bite my lip, tucking some hair behind my ear.

“So I’ve been told,” I reply resting my hands on top of his, stroking them with my thumbs. Negan licks his bottom lip, and the look he’s giving me sends a chill down my spine. My hands slowly move up his forearms and then begin playing with the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling him closer to me. He grins when he realizes that he’s lightly grinding up against me. He moves himself back a bit to give some space between us.

“I don’t think going home with a guy you just met after some beers is your style,” he states, lifting me off of the pool table. “Personally, I think you’re fucking better than that,” he adds, his hands resting on my waist. He leans down towards me, and I feel his hot breath on my neck. “You’re a beautiful fuckin’ girl, and I want nothing more than to show you a good fuckin’ time right here on this goddamn pool table. But I’m trying very hard to be a good fucking guy in this situation, which you’re making very... ** _very hard,_** ” Negan groans into my ear. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply as I feel his fingers grip my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder, and then look back up at him. “I know if I fucking kiss you now, I’d end up putting on a show for your two awesome ass friends,” he whispers.

“Hey, Annabelle! Our...ride’s here,” Sherry says, and stops when she looks over at us. “We’ll uh..we’ll meet you outside?” She adds as she pulls Dwight outside with her.

“Speaking of your awesome ass friends,” Negan says with a grin. His grip on me loosens, and I laugh as I watch Sherry push Dwight into the car that waited for us outside.

I place a kiss upon Negan’s cheek. I snake my hand around him, not breaking eye contact for a single moment. I take his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, putting my phone number into it before handing it back to him. “Call me whenever you want,” I encouraged him. I walk past him and out the door of the bar. I feel my phone ring in my back pocket as I get into the car with Sherry and Dwight. It’s an unknown number and I decide to answer it.

“Is now a good time, sweets?” I hear that beautiful drawl on the other end, and I bite my lip with a smile.

“I did say whenever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys and gals! So this was my first story I've ever put up on here. It's also my first attempt at a Negan story, and I had fun doing an AU spin on it. The characters Negan, Dwight, Sherry, Spencer and Simon and the name of the bar in the story The Sanctuary are not mine. However, Annabelle (the OFC) is. I do plan on using her a bit more in future stories.
> 
> Anywho, I do hope that you liked this story. Please let me know what you think! I do appreciate feedback, just maybe convey it nicely is all I ask.


End file.
